Black Dynamite at Ghoul school
by soulripper13
Summary: Ever wondered what would've happened Black Dynamite went to be the Gym teacher at Grimwoods insted of Shaggy, Scooby and Scrappy...wait no more...PS i was gonna make this crossover but no black dynamite tag
1. Taxes and Death Again

Black Dynamite at Ghoul School

It was another standard day in the black community… if you could call it that as a dark red Cadillac Eldorado parked in front of a building which read

"_Whorephanage: a Place for Whores and Orphans_"

As everybody watched as the driver get out. He wore a brown jacket, red pants a white button up shirt and had a black afro, he was none other than the most respected Pimp, Vigilante, and Kung-fu master: Black Dynamite. As he entered the Whorephanage he saw Honeybee looking thru envelopes

"Black dynamite, I don't want you to get in a bad mood, but I think you should read this" Honeybee said handing Black Dynamite an envelope

"What is it" Cream Corn responded turning off the TV

"It's from the IRS, you owe them" Honeybee

"IRS! I already paid those bureaucratic sons of B*tches!" Black Dynamite yelled

"That was last year, you have to pay them again" Honeybee said

"I know the IRS taught us a lesson last time, it's that those F*ckers will kill you, if you miss by a dime" Bullhorn said

"We need money and fast, anyone got any ideas, and don't say Richard Pryor, I'm don't doing that Sh*t again" Black Dynamite said as Cream Corn flyer

"I found this on the street, this girl school is looking for a gym teacher" Cream Corn said

"Cream Corn, that's gotta be the dumbest idea you've ever had" Black Dynamite said

"Sorry BD, I'll throw this flyer away" Cream Corn said walking away

"Wait, sometimes the dumbest idea you have is the smartest idea you have, and so far that's the only idea, so it's also the smartest, and you always go with your smartest idea" Black Dynamite said as he looked at one of his B*tches

"Euphoria, I need you to look after the orphans while the four of us leave" Black dynamite said

"Fine, because Black Dynamite will make everything alright" Euphoria said in sarcasm

"Euphoria, Shut the hell up, what did I tell you about talking back" Black Dynamite snapped getting in his car as the four of them drove off

_Dy-na-mite_

_Dy-na-mite_

(After an extensive road trip)

Black dynamite's Eldorado stopped at an old brick building as Cream Corn read the sign

"_Calloway Military academy_"

The four of them kept driving until they found the sign they were looking for at an old mansion

"_Grimwood's Finishing School for Ghouls_" the old sign read as they pulled up

"Ok, let's get this over with so we can pay your damn taxes" Black Dynamite said walking to the door


	2. Meeting the Ghouls

The four of them entered the building as Black Dynamite pushed a button on the doorbell as an old lady opened it

"Hello, I'm Miss Grimwood, headmistress of this school, how may I help you gentlemen" an old lady wearing a red dress asked

"My name is Black Dynamite, me and my friends heard you need gym teachers, and we need to pay or taxes before the IRS take everything from us, so Black Dynamite thinks us working as teachers would solve both of our problems

"It was my idea" Cream Corn Said

"No one's talking to you Cream Corn" Black Dynamite said

"Well are you qualified to teach Physical exercise to my students?" Miss Grimwood asked

"Am I qualified?, Black Dynamite is a kung fu master or coarse he is qualified to teach your children how to exercise, hell by the end of the year I could get them able to defend themselves" Black Dynamite responded

"Well, I see no reason why not, come I want you to meet the girls" Miss Grimwood said as a purple bat came flying down the corridors

"Lady that's no girl that's a bat" Cream Corn said ducking as Black Dynamite jumped

"Soi!" Black Dynamite yelled landing a blow on the bat as it transformed before contact as he mildly hit a purple skinned girl as she hit the floor"

"Sibella!" Miss Grimwood said coming to her

"Darling are you OK?" Miss Grimwood asked

"I'm Fine, Vampire strength" She responded

"Vampire!, what the hell is going on here BD?" Cream Corn asked

"Black Dynamite is not sure, but he feels bad and surprised at the same time" Black Dynamite said

"Batgirl I'm sorry about hitting you, you came out of nowhere and I thought you were a threat, punching a lady is not Black Dynamite's style and for that I am truly sorry" Black Dynamite said

"Apology accepted, I have to tell you throw a hard punch" Sibella said

"That is also true, I'm just glad I didn't hurt ya, we're the new gym teachers" Black dynamite said

"Girl for a vampire, you're sweet as sugar" Honey Bee said

"It's getting late and morning comes I wanna rise, so can we meet the others so I can get to bed and close my eyes" Bullhorn said

"Right this way" Sibella said leading them to the others in the den

"Hey Ghouls, I found the new gym teachers" Sibella said as the other four ran up to them observing them

"Whoa Sh*t, more monsters, we gonna die BD, I just know, I watch movies I know what happens, they pretend to be nice and end up killing you in your sleep while they…" Cream Corn yelled as Black Dynamite smacked him across the face

"Shut up Cream Corn if they wanted us dead they would've tried to kill us, and even if they try, of course Black Dynamite will surive but you three can kiss your as*es goodbye" Black dynamite said


	3. First Day Exercises

"Uh were standing right here" a young redheaded werewolf said

"Sorry, but to the point how about you introduce yourselves" Black Dynamite said

"Well as you know I'm Sibella, I'm 13, Count Dracula's daughter" Sibella said

"Name's Winnie, I'm 9, you can probably guess my father, I like sports and am very tomboyish" the wolfgirl said

"I'm Phantasma but you can call me Phanty, I like music I'm 14, my father was the Phantom of the opera" the blue ghost said

"My name's Elsa, I'm 16, my father was Dr. Frankenstein's monster" the stitched up girl said

"I'm Tannis, I'm 6, and I'm a little shy, I don't need to explain my family, but I was born in Egypt" the mummy said

"Well my name is Black Dynamite, that's Cream Corn, Honey Bee, and Bullhorn, we'll be your teachers and starting tomorrow, as for now were gonna catch some Z's and by your outfits is safe to assume the same" Black Dynamite said noticing the girls were wearing pajamas as the girls led to the rooms

"Just Howl is you need anything" Winnie said heading to her room as the 4 went in their separate rooms

(The next morning)

Black Dynamite was sleeping in his bed when his door opened as a figure entered and approached the sleeping Black Dynamite as a punch came out of nowhere and landed an inch away from Winnie's face.

"Winnie what the hell, it's four in the morning and Black Dynamite is trying to sleep" Black dynamite said

"It's time for our morning exercises, we usually do it before the sun rises, I want to let you know and uhh… could you put some pants on… I can't stop staring at your D*ck" Winnie said blushing

DY-NO-MITE

DY-NO-MITE

"Scram, I say scram, split the scene Winnie… I'll see you after I get dressed as Winnie left the room giggling as Black Dynamite got dressed and left the room and met up with the others as the girls showed up in their day clothes

"Ok girls, let's start with some ballet" Miss Grimwood said

"Ballet, why would they need to do that?" Black dynamite asked as the girls all went to change into tutus and got back when they started ballet dancing

"Because Ballet keeps the ghouls nimble and limber" Miss Grimwood said

"Honey Bee, you're doing this, because there's no why the three of us are wearing a dress" Cream Corn said"

"Fine" Honey Bee said as she went to change into a tutu

"Black Dynamite I know you feel you're stuck in tar, how about us men go the gym and spar" Bullhorn said

"Now Sparing is more of Black Dynamite's style, Call us when you're done dancing and the exercise will begin" Black dynamite called out as the three men left


End file.
